


Moonshine

by Azurandipity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurandipity/pseuds/Azurandipity
Summary: The door slammed shut. Suddenly he was met with silence. It had been four months to be exact, since Seok had come home to spend time with him, since he had slept in the same room with him. It felt exactly how they lived when they first met each other. How did they come to this?Solar is trying so hard.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me this is my first story here!  
> I honestly don't think it'll receive a lot of views but thank you for reading anyways. 
> 
> Mostly just a quick drabble of notes during a bad time that got turned into a story.

Solar felt his sides heave. His back burned, his fingers were covered in blisters, sweat covered his forehead and dripped down. Around him, he could hear the steady thrum of city life. A peaceful sense of satisfaction filled him as he nailed the last piece of wood down. The hammer narrowly missed his hand, scraping it. A single drop of hot blood dripped down, onto the table. 

He beamed, lifting up his masterpiece. It was an adornantly created bird house, with decorated panels for each window. He had worked on it for a week, waking up at the crack of dawn, even before the city awoke to contribute to it’s making. He was satisfied, and even though he was an amateur, even though he hurt himself every single time, it was completely worth it. 

The door slowly creaked open as someone stepped inside the kitchen. With messy platinum blonde hair, handsome features like a model, and well toned muscles, he was in love with his boyfriend. He tried to ignore the fact that he was fully dressed in a suit and tie, meaning he was leaving for work. He focused on the fact that he looked sexy, hot, and gorgeous all at the same time. 

“Morning! Did you sleep well?” 

He was met with the harsh sound of the cupboard slamming as the other male searched around for food. Solar glanced up hopefully, “I cooked oatmeal. It’s still hot on the stove.” 

“You know I hate oatmeal. And breakfast.” 

Well. That was a lie. When they met they used to meet up early in the morning, eating at cafes together. Seok liked to eat blueberry scones, muffins, and eggs. He remembered laughing as he dived into the oatmeal, a mountain of snow made of brown sugar. That seemed so long ago. Two years was a long time, right? 

They were so close. They started as crushes, ignoring all the homophobic comments and hates thrown their way. They held each other's hand and stayed together, as a couple. It didn’t matter that they were from different backgrounds, with different hobbies. Their connection was like chemistry. They started dating for a few months before officially getting together. They got into the same college. Solar studied until he felt like he could pass out, pulling more all nighters than not. It felt like he was dying, but it was all for Seok. He knew he was going to a competitive college and he vowed to stay with him. 

All that studying paid off. It worked. 

Then Seok dropped out. His boyfriend was a genius. He was handsome, popular and naturally smart. It felt all wrong when he left university. And Solar joined him. He dropped out too and they moved in together, after about two years in college. 

“Okay”, he said, watching as he reached for his wallet behind the fridge. “Eating out again? With your colleagues or alone?” 

“It doesn’t matter”, Seok said harshly. “I’m leaving now.”

He stuffed the cash in his pants pocket and grabbed his coat from the corner of the apartment. As he was turning the knob, Solar called out, “Also, you’ll come home early tonight, right. You promised. For movie night, we haven’t had one in ages.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The door slammed shut. Suddenly he was met with silence. It had been four months to be exact, since Seok had come home to spend time with him, since he had slept in the same room with him. It felt exactly how they lived when they first met each other. How did they come to this? 

He sighed and continued to tidy the room. It felt empty and uncertain. The curtains were shut, he made his way to open it, stopping as he remembered how Seok had snapped at him the other night from the noise. He thought it was beautiful outside. His finger traced the window briefly before he edged away. Even their college dorm felt more like home, this was like a hotel room, except you were staying in it alone. Lonely. 

Solar sat down on the ground, noticing how the prick in his finger throbbed when he sat still. It was fascinating in a painful way, but he decided to accept the stillness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are cruel sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

Solar knew what it was like to be alone. He experienced it sometimes, even when he was in a cafeteria filled with people. It’s normal to feel lonely even when surrounded by people. He knows a lot of those people don’t care for him either. They pretend to like him and act fake around him but they don’t know him. They won’t ever.

Seok was different because he accepted his flaws and made him feel special. They laughed at each other and exchanged sappy words until he felt like his heart was flying. Even when everyone disapproved of them, Seok would put his arm around his shoulder and pull him close. 

\--

Solar sat on the couch, a large blanket wrapped around himself, tangling over his head until only his knees and face were visible. The room was dark, and the tv shone, glowing multicolor light through the darkness. He glanced at the tubs of icecream and junkfood on the ground. This was one of his bad habits. He only had it in high school, during his early years when he would get stressed. Food helped him in a way, even if it was unhealthy and bad. He knew it was bad. 

Meeting the love of his life was the only reason he stopped. He felt happier after that. Healthier, lighter, more energetic. 

The tv burned into his skull as he tilted over, falling onto the couch. Noises continued to emit in the background even as the darkness succumbed around him. This felt familiar. 

\-- 

He lay in bed, tossing restlessly. Moonlight leaked through the window, and he was surrounded by the familiar smell of cologne. It was comforting, he always knew this smell from the jackets he was lent. It felt protective in a way, even if it was weird. 

Go to sleep Solar. 

He can’t. It feels too silent, too uncomfortable, too alone. He tries too hard to force himself asleep but it doesn’t work. It feels like his heart is beating too loud and his mind is roaring every fear into his ears. He hates these nights. 

He is trying but he can’t. Not without Seok at least. He helped him with his problems, like a light shining through the darkness. He introduced him to morning, when he was stuck in the pitch darkness of night. 

Outside a cricket chirps, he hears the ground of traffic. He breathes heavily, throwing himself under a pillow. He sees things on the walls, and the floor seems to be melting underneath him. 

Go to sleep please. 

\--

Seok is gazing down at him, his expression unreadable. He grips a phone in one hand. He looks like he’s texted someone. His face warms as he glances at the phone, as if he’s conversing with someone and is enjoying it.

No, the Seok he knows doesn’t talk normally via text. He only does this with people he loves, like his little brothers and grandma. Solar gulps softly, watching as Seok walks away, still immersed in his phone. The sunlight catches the glint of the phone as he makes out the words on the bottom, a chat box. “Can you come over tonight?”

He wants to scream and burn the entire world.

\--

“I made you something!”, he chirps, his eyes lighting with joy. 

Seok glances over, looking irritable. His skin is glowing better before, in comparison to Solar’s deep eyebags and red eyes. 

He huffs as he lifts up the bird house from the hiding spot, freshly painted and adorned with gemstones and feathers. It is better than any of his art projects can compare. 

“How much free time do you have anyways? The front kind of looks weird, like a kid made it.” 

His voice isn’t joking. It’s dead serious, and slightly disgusted. 

Solar’s face falls as his arms fall, still clutching the birdcage tightly.

“Don’t wait for me tonight, I’m working late.”

He watches as his boyfriend walks away, quickly grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet and stuffing it in his suit. Like he doesn’t know he is still watching. He wants to scream at him, to stop him and try to fix everything. When did it happen? They never fought, they always got along, sometimes they play fought but they always made up. He thought they were made for each other and they would grow old together.

But it’s too late. 

\--

Solar wraps his trench coat around him, a suitcase in one hand. He grips the phone tightly in his other. The city is dark, and cars fly by on the highway. A little bit of moonlight drifts around him, shining on the ground like a pathway to heaven. 

The taxi stops in front of him, and he hands over the cash. 

Solar checks his phone again, from his text messages to Seok. I need your help. 5 hours ago. No reply. He sighs softly, trying to suppress any emotion. It wasn’t his fault, he tries to tell himself. But because of this he has to get away. 

At least before it's completely gone. 

He steps in the cab, telling him the directions to the airport. Above him, the sky looks majestic. Not like morning, but beautiful at night. It isn’t dark, but filled with luminous light. 

Moonshine.


End file.
